dinosaurierfandomcom_de-20200213-history
I Saurini e i viaggi del meteorite nero
I Saurini e i viaggi del meteorite nero (deutsche Übersetzung: Die Saurinis und die Reise des Schwarzen Meteoriten, englische Betitelung: Jurassic Cubs – The Journeys of the Black Meteorite) ist eine italienische Zeichentrickserie, die von 2008 bis 2016 produziert wurde. Sie umfasst 104 Folgen in vier Staffeln. Handlung Die Serie erzählt die Geschichte von den Saurinis, fünf Dinokindern, die durch den Einfluss eines magischen Meteoriten durch die Zeit reisen. Staffel 1 Die Dinokinder Saro, Ranu, Stego, Bronto und Nunzy sind die Saurinis und suchen ihre Eltern, die auf mysteriöse Weise während eines Meteorsturms verschwunden sind. Die Saurinis kommen im Kontakt mit dem alten weisen Dinosaurier Saùro und seinem Schüler Nichus. Die Saurinis erfahren, dass ihre Eltern zu einer anderen Zeit gebracht wurden als sie in einen Meteoriten hineingegangen sind. Um ihre Eltern zu finden sind die Saurinis bereit mittels des Meteoriten quer durch Zeit und Raum zu reisen, wie das Alte Griechenland, das Alte Ägypten, das Alte Rom, das Piratenzeitalter und sogar Atlantis. Staffel 2 Die Saurinis sind glücklich darüber endlich ihre Eltern wiedergefunden zu haben, doch ein neues Zeitreiseabenteuer bahnt sich an als sie es mit dem gefährlichen Roboter T-3000 aus dem Jahr 2150 und dem bösen Wissenschaftler Taurus zu tun bekommen. Staffel 3 Taurus hat weiterhin das Bestreben den Lauf der Zeit zu ändern und zum Herrscher der Welt zu werden. Doch die Saurinis sind bereit ihn zu stoppen und machen weitere Zeitreisen und bekommen zudem den Dino-Cyborg Roy als Verbündeten. Staffel 4 Die Saurinis müssen wieder auf Reisen gehen, da der böse Taurus und Madron die Kristalle der Wünsche finden wollen. Diese magischen Kristalle können jeden Wunsch erfüllen und die Schurken wollen sie nutzen um die Meister des Universums zu werden. Die Saurinis gehen gemeinsam auf Weltraumreisen und haben den Außerirdischen Gaul auf ihrer Seite. Charaktere Saro Saro ist ein kleiner Parasaurolophus und der Anführer der Saurinis. Er trifft alle wichtigen Entscheidungen, ist sehr neugierig und ein guter Schwimmer. Ranu Ranu ist ein kleiner Dimetrodon. Er liebt es zu essen und kann Lebensmittel aufspüren und ist dadurch für die Versorgung seiner Freunde zuständig. Stego Stego ist ein junger Stegosaurus. Er ist der Muskel der Saurinis, aber ist ruhig und schläft an den unmöglichsten Orten ein. Bronto Bronto ist ein kleiner Brontosaurus. Obwohl er sehr ängstlich ist steht er seinen Freunden zur Seite. Nunzy Nunzy ist ein kleiner Kuehneosaurus und leuchtet in der Nacht, während er tagsüber auf Ranus Zunge schläft. Sauro Sauro ist ein weiser alter Psittacosaurus, der in einer Höhle am Rande der Roten Berge lebt. Er ist Hellseher und kann durch ein Wasserloch die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft sehen. Nach jedem Abenteuer erzählen die Saurinis ihm alles über ihre Erlebnisse. Nichus Nichus ist ein Corythosaurus und der Schüler von Sauro. Er neigt dazu etwas unbeholfen zu sein. Taurus Taurus ist ein böser Wissenschaftler aus der Zukunft und will das Geheimnis der Zeitreise entdecken, was ihn im Konflikt mit den Saurinis bringt. T-3000 T-3000 ist ein Roboter, der durch die Zeit reisen kann nachdem er den schwarzen Meteoriten in sich aufgenommen hat. Er versucht das Fragment zu seinem Meister Taurus zu bringen. Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie